ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin Levin (Future)
Kevin Levin is the future version of the main timeline Kevin. He is one of Kevin's possible futures from an alternate timeline. *'This wiki, however, keeping in mind the logical fallacy in the remark, considers the timeline to be from an alternate timeline and not the current future.' *Matt Wayne too confirms that the timeline is one of the many possible futures, not necessarily Ben Prime's. }} Kevin was first seen as a villain going under the name Kevin 11,000 but after a few years, he was cured, became sane again and rejoined the Plumbers as well as his old friends. He is currently keeping the Rooters at bay. Appearance Kevin looks skinnier than his past self, his hair is longer, and he retains the X-shaped scar he gained when he battled Swampfire at age 17. He also wears the same black Proto-Tech Armor he wore when he was 12 and 17 years old. Personality Kevin, at some point, absorbed a lot of energy. This caused him to become insane, more than ever before. Spending time in the Null Void worsened his condition. He didn't care about his own son Devlin or other innocent people being in harm's way. As of The End of an Era, Kevin has reached sanity again, and is now friends with Ben. Although he is cured, he is afraid of Gwendolyn's tempers. In general, Kevin sometimes goes evil and does irredeemable things. Gwendolyn is watchful and tries to minimize the number of times it happens, but it still happens. Kevin is a both hero and a villain. History Background Under unknown circumstances, Kevin used his power to absorb a vast amount of energy, causing him to lose his sanity once again and became a criminal. This resulted in him being sent to the Null Void. Kevin managed to break out of the Null Void several times. During one of his breakouts he had a son, Devlin with a woman from a Saturn colony. During his time in the Null Void, Kevin absorbed various aliens, making him able to turn into a new monstrous hybrid form far more powerful than the original, though he now seemingly has mastered his powers, as he is able to switch between this form and his human one at will and even access some of his alien powers in human form, such as enhanced speed. Ben 10 Ben's son, Ken, is celebrating his tenth birthday, and to commemorate the occasion Ben gives him an Omnitrix of his very own. However, he equips it with a limiter, unwilling to trust his son to defeat villains on his own. Ken soon befriends Kevin's son Devlin, and the same night Kevin 11 attacks. Unable to locate the Null Void projector, which Ben has moved after the events of Ben 10,000, he retreats. Ken, also unaware of the move, endeavors to find it on his own, only to unwittingly lead Devlin right to it. Devlin releases his father from the Null Void, but is soon heartbroken to learn that Kevin's only interest is fighting Ben, not seeing his son and was kicked out of Kevin's family. Kevin is ultimately defeated by the combined forces of Ben, Ken, and Devlin. Way Big, who had lost his temper when Kevin hurt Ken, viciously crushed Kevin 11,000 into the ground. Although he appears to be knocked out cold, Kevin was barely damaged by Way Big, getting up with a couple cricks. He asks Ben if the assault was the best he had but Devlin manages to sneak up behind him and traps his father in a Null Void Egg, which he then gives to Max, who, before departing, says "I've got a special place for you this time!", indicating that Kevin will be imprisoned in a special high-security prison. Omniverse A few years later, Kevin has been cured and regained his sanity once again. He is Ben 10,000's friend and Gwendolyn Tennyson's boyfriend again, although Gwendolyn keeps a close eye on him and immediately raises her voice when Kevin starts to speak aggressively. He is also working as a Magister ranked Plumber in the Null Void, mainly to keep the Rooters at bay. He retains his personality but, as Ben points out, his people skills have improved. Later he attended Max's retirement party. Powers and Abilities Energy Absorption After absorbing energy, Kevin can channel energy through his hands to manipulate technology, discharge it as energy blasts, or physically enhance his body to speed up cellular regeneration, increase his strength, or recover from injuries at an accelerated rate. However, the energy will dissipate over time or through excessive use, so he is required to recharge. However, if Kevin absorbs energy, the energy will cause Kevin to become mentally unstable. Storing energy for long periods of time will worsen his instability. This mainly occurs in Osmosians who absorb energy very often but cannot control it due to inexperience and lack of skill. Energy absorption can sometimes easily turn into an addiction. When Kevin has recently absorbed energy, he develops black marks around his eyes. This is a side effect of absorbing energy. Power Absorption Similar to his ability to absorb energy, by absorbing the DNA, metabolism, and life force of other life forms, Kevin can use it as nourishment to sustain his health and strength. Absorbing all of someone's energy will kill them. Kevin can use the energy to acquire the creature's powers and undergoes mutation to accommodate the absorbed abilities. Despite complete access to any of these absorbed abilities at anytime, they aren't as strong as their pure forms, as noticed by Diamondhead who estimated that they are only about 1/10 their full power, as seen when he was able to catch and crush Kevin 11's crystals with his bare hands while the others shattered upon hitting him. This was proven correct by Aggregor. This is the reason why Aggregor first turned P'andor, Andreas, Bivalvan, Ra'ad and Galapagus into pure energy before he could absorb their powers and abilities so he could attain their full powers and abilities. He also stated that when Osmosians absorb the life force of other beings, the new powers can only be used temporarily unless they were to drain all of that life form's energy. Kevin 11,000 Prior to escaping the Null Void in Ken 10, Kevin absorbed the powers of the other aliens that were trapped with him, becoming Kevin 11,000. This mutant form does not have the same set-back as his first mutant form did due to him having mastered his absorbing powers and having absorbed all of the DNA and energy of the aliens and monsters he absorbed, including their life force. In addition, Kevin can now shift between his human and mutant form at will and retains certain powers in his human form, such as enhanced speed and enhanced strength. Some of the abilities that Kevin 11,000 as access to include Kevin's energy absorption, Four Arms' enhanced strength, XLR8's enhanced speed, Stinkfly's flight, Diamondhead's body altercation, Upgrade's technopathy, Blitzwolfer's sonic howls, the Null Guardians' tentacles, Buzzshock's electrokinesis, and enhanced durability. Weaknesses All of the abilities he absorbed are only 1/10 their original strength though he overcame this by having access to any of those powers at any time. Appearances Ben 10 Season 4 *''Ken 10'' (first appearance) Ben 10: Omniverse Season 8 *''The End of an Era'' (first reappearance) Notes References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Matt Wayne Category:Characters Category:Parents Category:Levin Family Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Classic Continuity Category:Future Characters Category:Original Series Characters Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Introduced in the Original Series